It's Magic
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Justin wanted to study more about spells so he can be the family wizard. He for one did not expect to find what he found in the lair.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and or Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place in anyway. This story is requested

* * *

Justin is in the lair looking for another spell book. He wants to learn every possible spell to become the best wizard of all time. The only problem was he had read and studded every book in the lair As he was making his way out he tripped on what looks like to be Max's wand. Justin breaths a sigh of relief as he almost hit his head on the big desk.

Something then caught his eye. He got up and went on the other side of the desk and looked under it. There was a book that was collecting dust. The book was hidden for a reason by Jerry and that reason was the book of forbidden spells. The only reason Jerry had it in the first place is for the counter attack just to be safe something he will teach the family wizard.

One of the spells grants a wizard the power to spank anyone they want in public without any backlash. Justin smiled as he knows who to use that on and that happened to be Mason for breaking Alex's heart. Justin follows the spell to the tee while Mason walked into the sub shop to get something before teleporting himself and Mason to the Park. Mason was confused and Justin quickly gives Mason a slap on the ass using the spell.

Mason felt this and quickly turned around to see no one was behind him. He was confused more so. Was this the work of his ex Alex? Mason shook his head on how petite she was. He just kept walking away and then his pants fell down to his ankles and as he bent over to pick them up he felt another slap on his ass. Mason just signed and quickly pulled up his pants before anyone else came walking by.

After a few more feet Mason's pants and now his boxers fell to the ground exposing himself. Mason quickly bent down to pull up his boxers and pants, however he was not fast enough as he felt three quick and hard slaps with each slap being harder then the next. Mason was finally was able to pull his pants back up but was not able to fully pull them up.

The reason why was Mason found himself now teleported onto a bed with his arms and legs changed up and his boxers and pants around his ankles. Mason looked and knew this was not Alex's room. Also he had a feeling this was not even Max's as it was too clean and organized on what he could see. He now knew it had to me Justin's room. His eyes widen seeing him with a hard dick and just jacking off.

"I'm going to have my way with you but first please enjoy this nice cup of tea."

Mason was scared to drink it but did anyways with the help of Justin. Once the tea was gone Justin quickly slid his dick into Mason's mouth. Not wanting any more magic done to him started to suck away. Justin monad and was able to reach over his night stand and grabbed some cream. While bring sucked he rubbed the cream on Mason's ass including in his crack and hole.

Mason just moaned while being finger fucked and it wasn't long until Justin shot his load into Mason's mouth. Dustin let his dick slide out and quickly slid it in Mason's dick. Both boys began to moan as Justin fucked away. This surprised Mason as having a dick in his ass felt good. While fucking, Mason shot his load onto the bed.

This just made Justin pounds faster until he shot his cum, however he was not done yet. The two soon fucked doggie style, cowboy, reverse cowboy, and Jack hammer where Mason for the first time was sucking his dick. Ending with Justin and Mason shooting their loads for every sex poison they been in. The two did it all night.

The next morning with Mason still in his bed, Justin finds out that Jerry was a victim of the spanking spell when he was young due to another male wizard who was Julius. Jerry was disappointed in his oldest as he thought Justin would know better. He explained that the magic he used is black magic and their for forbidden to use.

Justin felt something bad was going to happen so he explained why he did it. However it was no excuse. Jerry knew it was revenge even if it was to help his sister. Jerry sighed on what he was about to do. He had no choice but take away Justin's magic for a month. Then explained he is forbidden to use forbidden magic. He then put Justin over his knee. Jerry soon pulled down his son's pants and gave his son an old fashion spanking using his hand. Once the spanking was over they hugged with Justin's pants still pulled down

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
